Attack of CrazyPixi and Demented Squirrel
by PixiSquirrel
Summary: A really weird Animorphs fic. CrazyPixi (me) is punished to write fanfics, and....goes insane!


*=thought speak  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was time for me, the CrazyPixi, to start my punishment as a FanFiction writer. I had been punished for killing Romeo so I could run for President of the U.S.   
  
As I fell down what seemed like the bottomless pit, I gained my FanFiction writer powers. I finally fell into a chair in front of a computer with Microsoft Word on the screen. There were words being written on the screen, and so I read them. They turned out to be the start of the FanFiction. It was an Animorphs one.   
  
"Well, lets see what I can do." I cracked my knuckles, and began typing . . .  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"So, fearless leader, why did you call us here this time?" Marco teased, making Jake give him a look. "Hey, why does this sound like Jake and I have a thing for each other now?" He shouted, then his face got red. "FANFICTION WRITER!!!" Everyone else jumped up and sort of huddled together, to protect each other from the deranged FanFiction writer.  
  
YEAH YEAH YEAH, IT'S A FANFICTION WRITER. MY NAME IS CRAZYPIXI. I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS, BUT I HAVE TO. I WAS PUNISHED TO DO THIS!! SO, YOU CAN DO ONE OF TWO THINGS: COOPERATE WITH ME AND JUST GO ALONG WITH WHAT I DO, OR, STRUGGLE AND PAY THE CONSEQUENCES!! I shouted, my voice echoed through Cassie's barn. GREAT, I HAVE TO DO SPELL CHECK ON THIS DUMB FANFICTION! I ran through the spell check real quickly. CASSIE, YOUR NAME IS NOW CASIO. THAT'S WHAT THE SPELL CHECK SUGGESTED.   
  
"What?! My name is CASSIE! Not, Casio!" Casio shouted, outraged. "Hey, change my name back to Cassie!" She grabbed a bucket, filled it with horse manure, and held it in a ready position. "Come out and show yourself!" Marco looked at her, funny.  
  
"Wow, we finally get to see the evil insane side of Casio." He got a puzzled look on his face. "I mean, Cassie. CrazyPixi, change her name back. I don't want her mad at me for using the wrong name! She is a dear friend, and I don't want that friendship destroyed because of you." The other Animorphs sort of looked at him, and Jake stepped forward and punched him.  
  
"Don't be saying things like that about my girlfriend! I don't want you hitting on Casio--er, Cassie!" Jake looked at his hand, then helped Marco up. "I am so sorry, Marco. How will you ever forgive me?" He shook his head and almost screamed. "Stop this RIGHT NOW CrazyPixi!"   
  
I CAN'T STOP. IT'S MY PUNISHMENT! IF I HAVE TO BE PUNISHED, THEN YOU SHOULD TOO IF YOU STRUGGLE AGAINST ME. I laughed evilly and there was suddenly lightning striking the floor of the barn, just missing a few of the Animorphs. It was then that Rachel stepped in.  
  
"Okay, you bit-" There was a loud thunder crash, and Rachel fell over from the force of it.   
  
There will be no such language in this FanFiction! Clean your mouth out young lady!  
  
Rachel stood up, found some soap and water, and started gargling. She spit it out within a few seconds, and screamed. "YUCK! I don't know what kind of animal that soap has been on!! Cassie, what animal did you put that thing on? I can taste some kind of hair in my mouth!" She picked a few pieces of hair out of her mouth and got a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"I don't use that soap on animals. I use it on my feet before I go inside." Casio said. "Uh, no I don't. I use that for my hands, you idiot CrazyPixi!"   
  
Ooh, for that, you must pay, my little Casio! I sprinkled some Pixi Stix over her head, and she ran over to Jake, and kissed him. Then, she ran over to Marco and kissed him. Marco didn't seem to mind, but Casio slapped him.   
  
"Hey, what did I do? You were the one running over and kissi-" He was interrupted by a blow in the eye from Jake.  
  
"Keep your slimy mouth off of her!" He hugged Casio, "are you okay sweetie?"   
  
I decided that I should bring in Afimili then.   
  
*Aww, that is very cute King Jake. May I take a picture of this lovely moment?* Afimili asked, stepping toward Jake and Casio.  
  
"Af, what's wrong with you?" Rachel exclaimed. "Umm, I mean, Ax." Casio broke free from the love sick Jake, and shook her fists in the air.  
  
"CrazyPixi! Come out and show yourself, quit being a friction baby . . . I mean, frickin baby!"   
  
ALL RIGHT, FINE. I WILL ONLY BE AMONG YOU FOR A SHORT WHILE THOUGH! I touched the computer screen, and I was suddenly down there among the Animorphs. The only bad thing was, I wasn't a Pixi! I was a weak human like the rest of them. About 5 foot 5 inches, glasses, blonde hair, and hazel human eyes. I hated being tall, and not having my super sharp Pixi eyes.   
  
"All right, I am now a weak human like the rest of you. In order to keep you from harming me, I have taken away your morphing powers for the time being." I announced with my abnormal human mouth. There were groans and protests from the Animorphs about my change in their powers.  
  
"Great, now we can't even pound her!" Marco whined, stomping his foot on the floor.  
  
"Du, Marco. There's five of us, and one of her. There would be six, but Tobias is out hunting." Rachel said, getting dreamy eyed when she mentioned Tobias.   
  
"Remember, I can always do something to you when you attack me though. Remember? I am the FanFiction writer here. Don't you ever forget it either." I said, shaking a finger at her. There was suddenly some more lightning bolts, and the sound of hail on the roof of the barn.   
  
The barn doors were open, and some of it was coming inside. I went over to inspect it, and it turned out to be nothing else but Pez. I straightened and screamed at the top of my lungs.br  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"EMILY! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"Who's Emily?" The Animorphs whispered to each other.  
  
I dOn'T wAnNa! My NaMe IsN't EmIlY! iT's SQUIRREL! Squirrel screamed, and suddenly there were many huge pieces of Pez being dropped on my head.   
  
"YES!" I screamed back. The Animorphs were sort of confused as they watched me as I screamed at the air, and it replied. Marco decided it was the perfect time to make fun of this fine moment.  
  
"I don't know, it might just be me. But is the freaking AIR responding to CrazyPixi?!"   
  
QuIeT yOu! A loud clap of thunder came, making Marco fall over onto his butt. MwUa HaHaHaHa! Squirrel's laugh made everyone get scared. Even Rachel had a frightened look on her face. I then made a lightning bolt strike, and when it went away, Squirrel was standing there.   
  
"There, I got you here. And there ain't nuttin you can do about it!" I laughed evilly, and suddenly made the Animorphs burst out in song to Kokomo. Marco was in lead.  
  
"Aruba, Jamaica, oooo, I wanna take ya to Bermuda, Bahama, cooooome on pretty mama!" They all joined hands and swayed from side to side. They suddenly realize what I had done to them, and stopped singing at once.  
  
"Who did that?!" Jake demanded, his eyes glowing red.   
  
"Whoa, look at your eyes Jake!" Rachel said, backing away from him.  
  
"Hey, nice touch with the eye thing!" Squirrel said.  
  
"Thanks. I'm getting the hang of this!" I replied, cracking my knuckles again, then I waved my hands in the air making more lightning. Suddenly, the song Sugar Sugar started playing loudly. Emily walked over to Jake and handed him some Pez.  
  
"Here Jack, have some Pez. You look distressed." Jack took the Pez, confused, and ate one.  
  
Afimili trotted over when he saw the Pez. *May I indulge in the square blocks of sugar also?*   
  
"Boy, you sure do have a way of making things sound appetizing!" Squirrel said, waving her hands and making a pack of Pez appear in his hand.   
  
Squirrel and I danced around handing out Pez and Pixi Stix for the next few minutes. Then, Sugar Sugar stopped playing. Then, we both waved our hands, and there was a stage in the center of the barn with strobe lights, different colored flashing lights flashing everywhere, a disco ball, and we were on the stage with microphones singing I Need To Know. Casio then turned on the fog machine, and everyone joined in on the dancing. Then we changed the song to Tricky, Tricky.   
  
We jumped off the stage, and danced out, screaming, "REMEMBER! VOTE FOR US!" After we left, Squirrel stuck her head back into the barn and screamed, "Romeo has DIED! ADIOS!"  
  
THE-END  



End file.
